Jorgen's Worst Nightmare
by relm03
Summary: Timmy, Chloe and their fairies are sick of Jorgen's behavior of ' I'm the Best ' So they decided to teach him a lesson . And make him feel what is pain. But, not phisically. They want him to hurt him emotionally by making him lose his job, his wand, and the other fairies humilliating him. Because , he wasn't the supreme Fairy Anymore.
1. OVERWORKED!

**HI, GUYS, relm03 here. I decided to start with a New Fairly OddParents Fanfic after I saw the new episode. I'm not finished with the The Anti-Fairly OddParents fanfic yet, but it's coming to an end and those who are following it, please stay alert for new updates.**

 **Anyway, This is my first fanfic with the character Chloe. Since she was just introduced to the show a few hours ago. I had this idea after I saw the episode.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, and neither the new character Chloe. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **FANFIC: JORGEN'S WORST NIGHTMARE**

 **CHAPTER 1: TIMMY'S PLAN !**

Timmy was making homework in his room ( to his dismay ) . And on the other house Chloe was happily making her homework, which was the same of Timmy Turner. Chloe like doing homework , but Crocker had give the students a lot of homework and one of them was to write a 3,000 page report and things were getting boring to her.

Timmy in his room was already sick of doing homework. But, he was doing it so he doesn't have to attend summer school.

" Ahhh, I can't take it anymore! " " I already done my 3,000 page report and other 5 of my homework " " But, it's enough! " " I wish the rest of my homework will just explode! " Timmy exclaimed

" Oh, no " " You're doing the rest of your homework " Wanda frowned

" Done! " Cosmo said and make the homework explode.

Timmy was relieved that he was finally free of Crocker's stupid homework.

" Okay, now let's have fun! " Timmy said and went to play video games.

" Timmy you should do the rest of your homework! " Wanda frowned again.

" What's the point , Wanda ? " " Crocker is going to grade us with F's anyway " " It's very strange when Crocker gives the student the grade that the student actually got " " Not even Chloe had that luck " Timmy sighed

" Yeah, but at least Chloe is responsible " " And she does her homework " Wanda said

Then they heard a voice.

' Cosmo , Wanda! '

It was Chloe's voice.

" Is Chloe , she needs something " " Come on Cosmo, let's go to Chloe's " Wanda stated

" Yeay, we're going to Chloe's! " Cosmo chereed

" I'm coming with you , guys! " Timmy said

They poof to Chloe's house.

" Hi, guys " " I'm know what I'm gonna say it's unlikely, but... " She started to raised her voice " I want you to get rid of all this homework " " I want you to POOF IT SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY AND MAKE IT EXPLODE! " " I'M SICK OF CROCKER'S HOMEWORK! " " Everyday I work hard to get an A and he gives me F'S just because he want to " " No, No " " I'm sick of this , this is over! " Chloe yelled.

She saw that her fairies were doing nothing.

" Well, you didn't said ' I wish ' " Wanda reminded her.

" Oh, sorry " " I wish " She apologized and wished

" I know the perfect place to send that paper to explode " Cosmo raised his wand cheerfully. And poofed away all her homework.

" But, Chloe you'll get an F " Wanda said

" Is there another grade that exist in Crocker's classroom, Wanda? " Timmy asked

" Ummmm , no " Wanda said

" Well, then what's the difference of doing it or not? " " Is going to be the same thing, Wanda " Timmy said

" Timmy's right, now I can have more fun ! " Chloe grinned

" Okay, fine " Wanda sighed in defeat.

Then there was a giant poof. And there stood Jorgen with paper all over his body, his wand was full of paper too and he had an angry expression on his face.

" TIMMY TURNER! " " It was you who send the paper to Fairy World and it blowed " " Now Fairy World is full of paper! " " And it was you because in this peace of paper says : ' Homework for this Monday ' ' Teacher: Denzel Crocker ' ! " " When will be the day you stop causing me headaches and do things right! " Jorgen scowled Timmy.

" In the first place, Jorgen " " What color is my room? " Timmy asked

" Blue " He answered.

" Okay, and what color is Chloe's room? " Timmy asked

" Pink " " Why are you asking that ? "

" And what does this room look like, Pink or Blue? " Timmy asked

Jorgen looked around realizing that the room was pink.

" The room's pink ,right? " " We're in Chloe's room " " As you can see she's beside me " " And since we're in Chloe's room and Cosmo and Wanda are here with us " " That means that the one who wish the paper to a distant place and make it explode was...CHLOE! " Timmy shouted at the end.

" You poofed Chloe's homework to Fairy World? " Wanda quietly asked her husband.

" Yeah " Cosmo replied cheerfully.

Jorgen gasped: " Chloe!, you? " " But, you're so responsible with you're homework! "

" Yeah, but I'm tired of Crocker putting me F'S after all the effort I do to get good grades! " Chloe said

" Well, anyway " " You covered Fairy World with a lot of paper " " And as your punishment, you're going to clean Fairy World with the help of Timmy Turner and without magic! " Jorgen frowned

" Yes , Jorgen " Chloe sighed

They poofed to Fairy World and they started working.

6 HOURS LATER ( IN FAIRY WORLD)

" Enough, Jorgen " " Timmy and Chloe need to rest! " " They've been 6 hours cleaning Fairy World by theirs elves,"

" If we were on Earth this will be like 20 HOURS. " Wanda frowned

" No, Wanda kids need to learn their lessons " Jorgen said " I've been doing this with godchildren that doesn't obey the rules, they make wrong wishes and to children that wish for things like this! " Jorgen replied

Timmy and Chloe approached them panting.

" We're done, Jorgen! " Timmy said panting.

Jorgen can see that Fairy World was sparkly.

" Good job, know you can have a rest " Jorgen replied

" We can have a rest? " " I'm exhausted, but I need a minute alone " He hid behind a bush and started to cheer screaming, and with trumpets.

" Okay, I'm done " Chloe got out of the bush.

" Guys, I wish we were in our respectives homes now " Chloe wished. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Timmy and Chloe ended in their beds.

Cosmo and Wanda could see that on Earth it had pass 20 hours since Chloe and Timmy had gone to Fairy World and clean it.

" Wow, Jorgen really keep them a very long time cleaning " Wanda said

" Then why they didn't just wished it away ? " Cosmo asked

" Because, Jorgen didn't allowed it! " Wanda replied

Timmy wasn't fully asleep yet and he heard Cosmo.

" Cosmo, for the first time you think of something useful " " Why should we listened to Jorgen? " Timmy grinned

" Because, he's the supreme Fairy " Wanda replied

" Oh, really? " " Just give it time " " And you'll see that he will be the former Supreme Fairy " Timmy grinned

" Timmy , what are you planning? " Wanda asked suspiciously

" Guys, deep down Jorgen is a good person " " But, he thinks he's the best, that no one can defeat him " " That everyone has obey him " " I think he doesn't even obey his own mother " " He doesn't obey Nana-Boom-Boom "

" And he doesn't care if a Fairy or human haves issues, he just send them to work or scowled them whenever he wants and that is not right " " And remembered the time in the Fairy World games? " " If it wasn't for me, Jorgen would have been the only participating and all because he think that the other fairies are useless " " And you can't say that that's not true , Wanda " Timmy said

" Well, yes but... " She was interrupted by Timmy .

" But, nothing " " But, nothing Wanda " " He deserves a punish and I gonna give it to him " " He has scowled me like this before, but Chloe? " " Yes, he has scowled her sometimes when her wishes go wrong, but this time he has gone too far " " He always scowled you Wanda for my extreme wishes and he has always laughed at you Cosmo " " And he says that he's your friends " " For goodness sakes, that's not a friend! " Timmy said raising his voice.

" Timmy what are you going to do? " Wanda asked

" Jorgen, has made me suffer sometimes " " He even tries to ruin my birthday! " " He enjoys pain and he want useto suffer it " " And I'm not gonna allow it " " And the answer to your question, Wanda, is that I'm going to make Jorgen feel the pain " " And not physical pain " " Emotional pain " " I'm gonna make him feel emotional pain " " To see if he learns to not enjoy others people 's pain " " I wonder why he had always enjoy that? " " He's a Fairy " " And if he enjoys that , then what does his Anti-Self enjoy? " " Seriously, I don't understand " Timmy said

" Timmy, do you really think that we can emotionally hurt Jorgen " " Hurting Jorgen's feelings it's impossible " " The only way to do it is to take something from him " " To snatch something that he really loves " Wanda said

" You mean his job? " Timmy smirked

" You're gonna snatch Jorgen's Job " " Who will be the supreme fairy then? " Wanda asked

" Easy, some important Fairy like Cupid or his wife The Tooth Fairy " Timmy replied

" I'm not sure about this Timmy " Wanda said

" Wanda, this is a strategy to make Jorgen reflect " " To make him understand that he must treat everyone the same way " " Unless, they deserve it like The Anti-Fairies and Pixies " Timmy said

" If it is for that then, I'm in " " What's the plan ? " Wanda smiled

" The plan is brake all the rules " " Without Jorgen noticing " " And the Fairy Council will fire him " Timmy explained

" And how are we supposed to do that!? " " Jorgen is very alert when it is about a godchild breaking the rules " Wanda asked

" Jorgen may the big and strong " " But, he always workout in the gym in the evening " " And then he poofs to his house, take a bath, brush his teeth and go right to sleep , right? " Timmy asked

" Yeah " Cosmo and Wanda both replied at the same time.

" Well, then the only way Jorgen can get distracted in his work is when he is restless " " And you told me that, Wanda " " We'll keep him up all night and he'll fall asleep on his job " " He'll never noticed that I broke the rules " " And Fairy Council won't like that " " They'll hire another Fairy and take away his hand " " They'll give him a little Anti-Fairy wand just like yours " Timmy said

" He'll suffer " Cosmo said

" Of course he'll suffer " " But, not physically " " He'll suffer emotionally " " I want him to feel the same thing that he made me, the other fairies and you feel " " Let's say that is like Justice " " Let's just not call it, revenge "

" Cosmo go to sleep now " " You'll be up all night , because you'll be one who keeps Jorgen up " " With squeaky noise " " Like a rubber duckie " Timmy said " But, you have to be as inconspicuous as possible " " Please, Cosmo don't make a stupidity this time " Timmy begged Cosmo.

" I'll try Timmy " Cosmo promised

" I'll tell Chloe tomorrow " " She'll help me as soon as I tell her why I'm gonna do this " Timmy said " But, now I'm going to sleep " Timmy pulled his blankets up to him and said : " Good night! "

" Uh.. Timmy? " " It's 12:00 PM " Wanda said

" I don't care, I need some sleep " " So, good night! " He said and closed his eyes again.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **WELL, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **FOLLOW AND FAVORITED THE STORY.**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. JORGEN'S SLEEPLESS NIGHT

**I'm back, guys. I'm relm03 and I'm back. . With a new chapter.**

 **In the previous chapter, Timmy didn't mentioned his plan, but in this one does. If anyone have some suggestions or ideas for the next chapter, please review and share your ideas. Who doesn't know Chloe, please watch the first episode of Season 10. I can't update as often as I used to update my fanfics because school started again. But, I'll try to update as soon as possible**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **FANFIC: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 2 : Jorgen's Sleepless Night**

Jorgen arrived from the gym. He goes directly to take a shower. Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Chloe we're outside his house spying on him.

" Okay, here's the plan " " Once, Jorgen close his eyes when he's in bed, Chloe, Cosmo and me will start making a squeaky noise with some rubber duckies " " Which I now wish for " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and poofed 3 rubber duckies , but then Cosmo said .

" I thought it was I who was going to make the noise "

" Yeah, but I changed opinion now is us 3 who are going to make the noise " Timmy said

" And we're going to do this till morning? " Chloe asked

" Yes, and here's the other part of the plan " " Wanda you will keep us alert if Jorgen coming outside to check what the noise is, okay? " " That's why I didn't wish you a rubber duckie " Timmy explained

" Okay, Timmy " Wanda said

They look through the window and they saw Jorgen with a tower of his hips covering the parts that people shouldn't see.

" Wow, I got to say, Jorgen is handsome " Chloe said

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda look at her .

" Really, Chloe? " Timmy said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

" What? " Chloe said

Then they heard a poof inside the house. And there was the Tooth Fairy.

" Oh, no I forgot that The Tooth Fairy is Jorgen's wife! " Timmy said afraid that his plans will be ruined.

" Hi, honey! " Jorgen kissed his wife.

" Ahhh... The Tooth Fairy " Cosmo fainted and fell on the ground, but Wanda pick him up frowning.

" Uhh... I mean oh look I'm a choo choo train toy " Cosmo poofed himself into a mini-choo choo train toy .

" Stop it, you guys I'm trying to hear " Timmy said annoyed

" Honey, I need to go to pick up a thousand of tooth on China and it's going to take me all night, because China is the country with most population on Earth " " I only came to say to you good night and see you tomorrow " The Tooth Fairy said and poofed away.

" Time to take my nap, with my giant and beautiful wand! " " Oh, I don't know what I'd do without it " Jorgen said pulling up the blankets for his beloved wand.

And then he lay down in his bed , he turn off the and said: Good night, beloved wand! "

" Now, guys! " Timmy stated

Timmy , Cosmo and Chloe squeak the rubber duckies.

Jorgen eyes snapped open: " What's was that ? "

" Oh, it surely was nothing " Jorgen said and closed his eyes again.

Then he heard the squeaky noise again.

" Someone must be outside, I must go and check " Jorgen said

" Guys, Jorgen's coming! " Wanda said

They all hide behind some bushes.

Jorgen opened the door and asked : " Who's there? "

There was no replied.

Jorgen went inside again. And he lay down again and then there was the squeaky noise.

" What is that noise?! " " Is not letting me sleep! " " This is bad luck, which only mean one thing! " " TO ANTI-COSMO'S CASTLE! " He said and poffed away to Anti-Fairy World.

Jorgen appeared in Anti-Cosmo's Castle.

He can see that Anti-Cosmo was asleep, but Anti-Wanda was watching television.

She saw Jorgen.

" Jorgen Von Strangle? " She asked

" Yes " "

" You came to see Anti-Cozzie? " " He's asleep, but I can wake him up ! " Anti-Wanda said

" No, no " " It's not necessary! " Jorgen open his mouth wide he poof up a microphone, sound equipment and he screamed

" WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! "

Anti-Cosmo woke up

" Jorgen Von Strangle, what are you doing here " " Is too late to tell me ' How Bad we Anti-Fairies are ' "

Anti-Cosmo said still half-asleep

" I'm sure you're the one who's interrupting my sleep with squeaky noises " " Just to cause me bad luck " Jorgen implied

" In the first place , who's interrupting someone's sleep is you ! " " And secondly, how can I cause you noise when I'm here sleeping ? " " That doesn't have any logic " Anti-Cosmo said angrily.

" Who says that you don't have a device that's causing this " Jorgen said

" Never in my life, I'll waist my time making those things " " I can build devices for the universe destruction, not to bother you " " If I want to bother you I'll just send an Anti-Fairy to ruined your day or night.. whatever ! Anti-Cosmo said

" Well, if wasn't you it was your son Foop! " Jorgen exclaimed

Then Foop entered his parents bedroom.

" What's the reckless I'm trying to sleep! " Foop said crankily

" You mean, it wasn't you either? " Jorgen asked

" Jorgen, what are you doing here!? " " And what the heck are you talking about? " Foop asked

" Nevermind, I shouldn't never come here to waist my time with stupid Anti-Fairies! " Jorgen said and poofed away.

" When do you think he's coming back? " Chloe asked

" I don't know " Timmy shrugged

Then they heard a poof. There was Jorgen in his bed .

" Again, guys! " Timmy said

They squeezed their rubber duckies and they squeak.

Jorgen was starting to get cranky: " Oh, make it stop! " He said putting his pillow over his head.

The hours had passed the noise was still on.

Then suddenly the noise stopped.

Jorgen pick his pillow out his head.

" Finally " , He said sleepily and closed his eyes to get some rest. But, his alarm clock rang.

And The Tooth Fairy poofed up.

" Well, that was a lot of teeth " " Now to get some rest " She said , but then she saw Jorgen and she look at the wand.

" Ummmmm... sweetie? " " It's time to wake up! " The Tooth Fairy said

" Can it wait? " Jorgen yawned

" Well, you know how the Fairy Council is " The Tooth Fairy said

Jorgen sleepily got out of his bed, brushed his teeth and poofed away to work.

Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda poof back to Earth.

" It worked, guys! " " Now let's see how Jorgen goes with his job today " " And I'm not gonna help him this time " Timmy said

" Remember, this is just to make Jorgen reflect, it's not a revenge " Wanda reminded Timmy.

" Yeah, yeah... bla, bla, bla..." " Yes, Wanda I know! " Timmy said not wanting to hear her nagging.

" Now, Jorgen must be doing super effort to keep himself awake! " " Because, having a sleepless night and before that he go to the gym is hard. " Chloe said

Back in Fairy World

" Are you alright, Jorgen? " Binky asked

" Yes, Binky I'm fine " Jorgen replied

" But, you look like you're sick or something " Binky said

" I'm not sick, I just had a sleepless night " Jorgen said sleepily.

" Jorgen, I can't stay here I need to go and visit my grandparents " " I'll by back in half an hour " Binky said and poofed away

" So tired " Jorgen said when his eyelids dropped and he fall asleep.

Back on Earth

" Okay, guys let's brake the rules! " Timmy said

" I wish I have a mansion " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish.

" I wish every boy , except for Timmy , will fall in love with me " Chloe wished

Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish.

Timmy and Chloe keep breaking the rules. And Jorgen was so sound asleep to notice

And the Fairy Council was getting angry by this. If Jorgen doesn't stop them, they'll fire him.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 2 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT . I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **IF ANYONE HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS OF WHAT I SHOULD PUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY. PLEASE STAY TUNED AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO**

 **REVIEW!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'LL BE BACK SOON!**

 **NOW relm03 is out!**


	3. JORGEN GETS FIRED

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter . Let's see what Jorgen will do know that he gets fired. I watched the new episode, it was pretty cool. Anyway, Please review after you read. And now, Behold Chapter 3! I hope it's good.**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 3 : Jorgen gets fired**

 **Written by : relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP neither the new character Chloe, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman .**

" Jorgen Von Strangle! " One of the fairy councilors said to him. But, Jorgen keep on snoring.

" JORGEN VON STRANGLE! " He shouted again.

" Hu? " He woke up by the shout

" Jorgen Von Strangle, we're sorry but you're fired " " Again, and this time there's no remedy " One of the fairy councilors said

" What?! " " But, but , but , why? " Jorgen asked surprised and confused by this

" Because, you let Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael get away with breaking the rules " " And that's unforgivable this time " " Once it's okay, but twice isn't "

" But, I didn't notice it " Jorgen said

" That's the same excuse you used the last time "

" But, I can explain " " Look, last night I didn't get any rest and that's why... " He was interrupted by one of the councilors

" And why didn't you just asked Binky to take place " " We've told you that you can do that " " But, as usual you always want to be the best because you can't stand the idea of somebody else been the supreme fairy not even for 1 second "

" But "

" But, nothing " " Sorry Jorgen but this time your officially fired, which is going to be a good news to the other fairies " " You always treated them like they were nothing " " The only fairy you respected was your wife " " Because, you didn't even respect your own friends " " You always humiliated Cosmo for been an idiot and yelled at Timmy Turner a lot of times "

" Wait, wait " " The reason why I scowled Timmy Turner is because you asked me to " Jorgen complained

" Yes " " But, does that give you right to humiliate his godfather? " " Or scowled his godmother every time that he makes extreme wishes? " " Because, we didn't ask you to do that "

" No, but "

" You're fired " " And it's not only because of Timmy Turner's and Chloe Carmichael illegal wishes " " I hope this serves you like a lesson " " I mean, I hope that been an originally fairy helps you reflect about how to treat people " " You've been our supreme fairy for years, Jorgen " " But, that didn't meant that we liked your attitude " " Here's your new wand " " And I recommend you to find a new job and a new house " " And I doubt Timmy Turner will help you after the way you treated him yesterday "

" No, please I'll do anything but please don't take away my job " Jorgen begged in desperation

" Sorry, Jorgen " " But, you made the same mistake 2 times " ". And that's unforgivable " The same councilor said and pofeed away.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! " Jorgen yelled " This can't be happening not again! " He said sobbing

" Relax, Jorgen " " Maybe, this will serve you like a reflection for you " " A reflection of you know what " Binky said

" YOU SHUT UP! " " Can't you see that I'm drowning in my tears " " If I don't have my job I have no reason to live " Jorgen said sobbing

" See, what the Fairy Council said " " You're always shouting at people feeling like you have the right for it " " When you don't " " Also, why are you taking about death? " " Are you forgetting that we fairies are immortal " " I should say every magical creature " " We're all immortal " " The only mortals are the humans and animals from Earth " Binky said

" What am I going to do know? " Jorgen wondered

" Oh, Jorgen why don't you just stay in Nana Boom Boom's House " " She's just like you , so she'll let you stay " Binky said

" Where you going ? " Jorgen asked Binky watching that he had poffed luggage.

" I'm going home " Binky said and poofed away.

When Binky was gone, Jorgen frowned: " Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael "

He pofeed to Earth so he can claim Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael for this.

" You really think Jorgen is going to be fired? " Chloe asked Timmy

" Just wait for it " Timmy smirked and just then Jorgen poffed in.

" TIMMY TURNER AND CHLOE CARMICHAEL! " " Because of you I got fired and this time I can't come back because there's no remedy " Jorgen shouted at them.

" I hope you're not expecting me to welcome you to my house after the way you treated me " Timmy frowned

" Us you might say " Chloe added

" You look good with an originally fairy wand " Cosmo said cheerfully

" YOU, SHUT UP " Jorgen shouted at him.

" Don't shout at Cosmo, Jorgen " Chloe said

" Why not ? " " THEY WERE THE ONES WHO GRANTED YOUR STUPID WISHES! " Jorgen yelled

" DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT CHLOE AGAIN " Timmy yelled and then he took a deep breath " Jorgen, I'm sick of your stupid behavior " " The way you treat the others " " You only treat the others good when they make you a favor " " For example, when I saved Fairy World from the darkness, that day you treated me well " " But, after that you treated me like always " " And I'm tired of you making the others feel like they they're worthless " " I hope this serves you like a lesson and I hope it makes you reflect " Timmy said

" You 2 made those wishes to take revenge on me right? " " For what happened yesterday " Jorgen said

" No, Jorgen " " The reason we made those wishes is so the Fairy Council can fire you " " And to see that making you an originally Fairy , making you feel the same way you made feel the others, makes reflect " " We're doing this to help you , Jorgen " " So you can reflect and have more friends " " We're not doing this for revenge " " It's looks like that, but it's not " Timmy explained

" If you wanted to see me suffer, then congratulations " " Look, at me Timmy Turner now I'm originally fairy " Jorgen said

" I know that you love your job " " But, that doesn't give you any right to treat the others the way you did " " I hope you reflect soon " " And if want somewhere to live then, why don't you go to Cosmo's and Wanda's house in Fairy World? " " It's empty " " You can live there " Timmy said

" Yeah , Jorgen you can stay " Wanda said " Here are the keys " " But, don't change anything "

" But, I can't stay in your house " " It's pink " " It's too girly " Jorgen said

" That's another thing " " You're too male chauvinist " Timmy said " You have to improve that too "

" Look, Jorgen " " If you change, we'll go to the Fairy Council our selves and we'll tell that we made those illegal wishes on purpose " " But, otherwise, no " Chloe said

" So, you want to stay in our house or not? " Wanda asked again

Jorgen sighed: " Fine " " Let's see how I tell my wife this " " Without all the salary I received as a supreme Fairy she can't buy her makeup "

Just then, The Tooth Fairy poofed in.

" It's true that you got fired? " The Tooth Fairy asked him.

Jorgen opened his mouth so he can talk but the Tooth Fairy continued.

" Jorgen honey how can you let them fired you ? " " Now I can't buy my MAKEUP! " She yelled at the end.

" See what I tell ya? " Jorgen said to Timmy and Chloe and he poofed away with his new little wand.

" I think we were a little harsh on him, Timmy " Wanda said feeling sorry.

" Yes, we were " " But, he'll learn " " We'll watch him through the cameras that you had in your house " " And if he's not in the house, we'll follow him " " But, it's time for Jorgen to learn the meaning of the word pain " " And it's not the kind of pain he likes to see " Timmy said

" Timmy's right, let just see how he behaves and we'll decide if we give him his job back " Chloe said

Then Cosmo's fairy phone rang.

" Hello? " He answered

" Cosmo Cosma we're calling you because you're the new Supreme Fairy and you have to poofed to Fairy World and pick your wand "

It was one of the Fairy Councilors.

" Who's talking? " Cosmo said been his stupid self.

" Oh, right I forgot you were an idiot, just come to The Fairy Council along with your family " " And with your ' family ' I mean your god family "

" Okay, I will be there! " Cosmo said cheerfully and he hang up.

" Who was that? " Wanda asked

" It was the Fairy Council, I'm the new supreme Fairy " " You have to go with me to the Fairy Council to pick up my wand! " Cosmo cheered.

" WHAT? " Timmy, Wanda and Chloe gasped surprised by this.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 3 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY ON THIS FANFIC. BUT, I CAN'T IN WEEKDAYS. I HAVE TO MUCH HOMEWORK ON THOSE DAYS.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP READING IT AND**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. TEASING FROM THE ANTI-FAIRIES!

**I'm back, guys. relm03 is back! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I said that I was going to update every Friday, but I decided to update today, for an early update. Anyway, please review when your finished reading! So I can know your opinions.**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 4 : Teasing from the Anti-Fairies.**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own The FOP neither the new character Chloe, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman .**

THE NEXT DAY

Jorgen woke up by the smell of eggs and bacon.

" Good Morning, honey " " I made you breakfast, I'm not going anywhere today without my makeup " The Tooth Fairy said Good Morning.

" Good Morning, sweetie " " You know you have go outside " " What about the children that have loose their tooth ? " " You have to leave them a quarter " Jorgen stretched

" No, I'm not going anywhere without my makeup " " I have an idea " " Why don't you go for me " " You have to dressed like me " The Tooth Fairy suggested " That'll be your next job "

" Me? " " But, I can't dressed like that it's too girly " Jorgen said horrified

" Jorgen, you have to stop your male chauvinism " " I mean, it's okay you want to be manly but you exaggerate " The Tooth Fairy said " Look, no one is going to laugh at you " " The children wouldn't see you " " Right now on Earth is early morning so you can go now " " And if you improve your attitude maybe you'll have your old job back " " And I can have my makeup " The Tooth Fairy said

" Okay, fine I'll go " " But, I'm not the only one who has to improve things here " Jorgen said

" What do you mean? " The Tooth Fairy asked

" Your stupid obsession with makeup " " You can't go anywhere without makeup " Jorgen said

" Well, yeah it's true but I'm only trying to look pretty " " And besides every Female Famous Fairy wears makeup " " It's not like your case " The Tooth said " Aren't you going to have breakfast before you go? " The Tooth Fairy asked

" Yes " " Even a big fairy needs food to have the strength to bully others " Jorgen said sitting on the table.

" Joorgen! " The Tooth Fairy looked seriously at him, because of what he just said

Jorgen just give a sheepish smile and started eating.

Meanwhile on Earth ( Wanda's and Cosmo's Fishbowl )

The alarm clock in Timmy's room rang.

The 2 fairies woke up by the clock rang and they poofed to Timmy's room

" Good Morning, Timmy ! " They both said

" Good Morning, guys! " Timmy said stretching

" Your ready for my first day at work? " Cosmo said excitedly

" Oh, right " " Your first day as supreme fairy " " Only this time permanently " " And I swear I'm not going to do the same thing I did last Time " Timmy said

" Yeah, but we have to bring Chloe with us " Wanda said

" I think it's fine " Timmy said

" I wish we were at Chloe's " Timmy wished and they poofed away to Chloe's house.

" Chloe wake up " " Time to go to Fairy World " Cosmo exclaimed

" For what? " Chloe yawned

" To Cosmo's new job as supreme fairy " Timmy reminded her.

Chloe then jumped out of bed .

" Oh , right " " I totally forgot about that " Chloe said

" Then let's go! " Cosmo exclaimed

" Wait! " " We haven't even taken our... " Before Chloe could finish, Cosmo poofed away to Fairy World.

Meanwhile Jorgen was putting on his dressed as the Tooth Fairy ( to his dismay )

" I look horrible " He said looking at the mirror.

" You look a little female, but you're good " The Tooth Fairy said

" Good? " " You think this is good?! " Jorgen snapped at The Tooth Fairy

" You look fine! " " Sometimes men have to dressed like wowen " The Tooth Fairy said

" Only gay men " " And I'm not gay " Jorgen said

" Not necessarily " " What about your Anti-Fairy counterpart, Anti-Jorgen " " He always dressed as a princess and he's not gay " " He's married with the Anti-Tooth Fairy " The Tooth said

" You said it " " He's my counterpart, which means opposite " Jorgen said.

" If you want to survive you have to work " " And I'm not going anywhere without my makeup " " Only to my mother's house " " Which I'm going right now " The Tooth Fairy said and poofed away.

Jorgen took his mini-fairy wand to pofeed away to do his silly job. But, before he could even raise his wand. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop pofeed in.

" It's true that you were fired as supreme fairy? " " Finally you are powerless! " Anti-Cosmo laughed then he realize that Jorgen was dressed as The Tooth Fairy.

" Are you dressed as the Tooth Fairy? " " Hahahahahahahaha " Foop started to laughed and his parents joined in.

" Wow, in only on a blinked of an eye your life totally change " Anti-Cosmo said laughing " Let me try this out! " Anti-Cosmo said and pofeed away leaving Jorgen, his son and wife confused.

Then a lot of Anti-Fairies poofed into the house, it's like the hall Anti-Fairy World was here.

" Anti-Ladies and Anti-Gentleman, I present to you , Jorgen The Tooth Fairy " Anti-Cosmo said in a microphone and all the Anti-Fairies started to laugh .

" You're going to pay for this Anti-Cosmo " Jorgen frowned at Anti-Cosmo

" Oh, yeah? " " What are you going to do? " " Zapp me with your Big Fairy Wand? " " Because, the wand that you have on your hands it's a little small to be your wand " " What?" " The Fairy Council decide to take your beautiful wand " " I'm so sorry for ya! " Anti-Cosmo said cynically

" Hey, do you like macaroni art " " Because, that dress can use a little of it " Anti-Jorgen said to his counterpart

" No, you imbecile " " Are you forgetting that I'm your opposite ? " Jorgen snapped at Anti-Jorgen

" Well, not much " " Because, your dressing like a female " " Just like me " Anti-Jorgen said

Jorgen just frowned

Then the TV turned on.

" This is Fairy Heart saying that since yesterday the powerful and muscular fairy Jorgen Von Strangle has been fired as supreme Fairy " " And he lose his house ,his big wand and his job" " There's been a replacement for him " " I present to you the new supreme fairy Cosmo Cosma " " With his family " " Wanda, Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael " Fairy Heart said and they all appeared in the screen.

" Hi! " Cosmo greteed from the screen .

" WHAT? " Jorgen yelled in surprise of what he just saw and heard .

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AS I SAID BEFORE, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. EVERY FRIDAY. AND IF IT IS POSSIBLE IN WEEKDAYS.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY**

 **PLEASE KEEP READING IT AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT GUYS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO READ STORIES !**


	5. LEARNING TO CHANGE!

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's another update before the week starts. Please Review after you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 5 : The New Supreme Fairy and Jealously.**

 **Written by : relm03**

After Jorgen heard this, he immediately left the Anti-Fairies and pofeed to up to Cosmo.

" So , you didn't only got me fired " " But, you took my job too " Jorgen frowned

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Chloe turned around and they saw Jorgen in a Tooth Fairy dressed.

They started to laugh .

" HAHHAHHAHHA ! " " Jorgen! " " You're wearing a Tooth Fairy dressed it looks so, so... " Cosmo couldn't find a word to describe Jorgen.

" Ahhhhh... " " That's it! " " I'm taking this dressed off " And he took it off but now he was nacked.

" Oppps! " " And now your nacked! " Timmy said looking away.

Jorgen blushed, give a sheepish smile and said: " Sorry " And he pofeed back into his normal clothes.

" You can look now " Jorgen said

They turned around and Jorgen continued

" So it wasn't enough with getting me fired " " But , you have to be the replacement " Jorgen glared

" We didn't choose this, Jorgen! " " The Fairy Council choose Cosmo as supreme fairy " Chloe said

" Yeah, and besides you're not having your job back till you improve your attitude " Wanda stated

" But "

" Look, Jorgen if you need help " " You give it to you, but you have to learn to treat the others well, just like we treat you " " Yeah, there are some people who deserve to be treat like that but others one " " We can help you if you want, but you're not been the supreme fairy again until we're completely convinced that you're attitude change " Timmy said

" Then help me " " Firstly because I want my live back and secondly my wife is driving me crazy with her makeup complainings " Jorgen plea.

" Ok, then " " We'll help you " " The first thing you have to learn is to share " " You like you teach me " " You need to share okay " " Listen to the word Share " Chloe said " Timmy is not very good at that but I am and you are going to be my student "

" I'm the student of a Female? " Jorgen gasped

" Oh, and that's the next thing you're gonna learn " " How to control your male chauvinist " " And Timmy and I are the perfect teachers for that! " Chloe said

" You want to start now? " Timmy asked

" Yes " " As soon as possible! " Jorgen exclaimed

" Ok, then " " Let's get started! " Timmy stated

" Have fun with your new job, Cosmo " Timmy said goodbye to Cosmo and poofed away.

" Bye, guys! " He said in his cheerful tone.

" Okay, Jorgen " " I demand you to share this tedy bear with me " " And tomorrow I'll bring it back " Chloe demanded

" NOOOO! " " Not, him he's... " Jorgen was interrupted by Wanda.

" Jorgen! " She growled and stare sternly.

" Fine " He sighed " But, it's going to be hard "

" The same thing happened to me the first days you made me share my fairies but I get used to it " Timmy said

" And what about this binky ? " " Poof could use it " Wanda said.

" But, Poof is to old to use binkies now " " And besides, he doesn't use it anymore " Jorgen said

Wanda frowned

" Okay, okay fine! " Jorgen sighed in defeat.

" Ohhhh, and what about this makeup I can... Wanda was interrupted by a yelling Jorgen.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " " That's not mine it's my wife's " " And if you take the few makeup she has left, she'll drive me crazy " " Please anything but that " " Jorgen begged

" Okay, but that doesn't mean we can use it for something " Wanda smirked

" What? " Jorgen asked nervously

" Use it, to make me look more pretty " Wanda said

Jorgen breathe a sigh of relief. He thought Wanda was going to make up to him.

" Okay, Jorgen " " We'll continue with the sharing part tomorrow " " Now lesson #2 learn to be less male chauvinist " Timmy said

" Wanda! " " I wish Jorgen has the same pink T-Shirt that I have and my silly pink hat " " Of course, on his size " Timmy wished

" WHAT? "

Then with a poof Jorgen was dressed almost like Timmy Turner. The only difference is that he doesn't have blue jeans.

" Nooooo! " He screamed.

" Now Jorgen , show to me that you're not a coward and that you have the bravery to go out there and buy us some sandwiches with those shirts on " Timmy said to Jorgen

" What!? ! " " No! " " I can't " " I can't, go out there with these clothes on , everyone will laugh at me " Jorgen cried

" I thought you didn't care what the people think about you, Jorgen " " Come on, show me you're not a coward " Timmy ordered him.

" But! "

" You're not having you're job back until you improve everything you have to improve! " Timmy said

Jorgen took a deep breath and before he go he said: " I regret all the things I did " And he left.

Timmy, Wanda and Chloe smile at this.

" It work Timmy " " He regretted everything he did " Wanda grinned

" That's good " " But, I have to make sure that Jorgen really change " Timmy said

" When we're sure that he is truly regret and that he is willing to change then we'll give him his job back " " But, at the meantime let's left the things how they are " Timmy said

" Now I see you 2 are doing this to make Jorgen reflect, not to take revenge on him " " I'm so proud of you , guys " Wanda said

" We love you too , Wanda " Timmy said, they laughed and they hugged.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **ANYWAY,**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY**

 **AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. TEASING AND COMMUNITY SERVICE!

**I'm back, guys as promised. I watch the new episode ' Mayor May Not ' , it was pretty cool. Anyway, relm03 is back to bring you a new chapter of Jorgen's Worst Nightmare. I know the story is good, because I had receive a lot of positive reviews. Thanks for your reviews people! This is the second fanfic were I received a lot of only negative review I recived says that I have to improve my writing. Guys, I know I have a terrible grammar, but at least the things I write is quite understanding. Anyway, I'll try to improve it! Please enjoy!**

 **FANFIC: JORGEN'S WORST NIGHTMARE!**

 **CHAPTER 6: TEASING AND COMMUNITY SERVICE.**

 **WRITTEN BY: relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own THE FOP neither the new character Chloe, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

The fairies laughed and laughed at Jorgen.

" Jorgen you're pink! " " Hahahahaha ! " Cupid laughed

" And you look just like Timmy Turner " Wandissimo added

" Yeah, yeah, whatever if you excuse me I have to buy some sandwiches " Jorgen said but before he could keep walking, Fairy Heart and the hall paparazzi poofed up.

" Jorgen Von Strangle, we'd heard that you decided to change your manliness " " And that you like pink " " Oh, and also that you look just like Timmy Turner which is true because I'm watching you right now! " Fairy Heart laughed

Jorgen just glared in annoyance.

" Okay, sorry " Fairy Heart apologize for laughing that at him.

" Is it true that you had totally change after you were fired of been supreme fairy? " Fairy Heart asked

" Umm... I'm trying to change but the way you think " Jorgen replied on the microphone but he was interrupted by Fairy Heart.

" The way that I think or the way everyone thinks? " Fairy Heart asked

Jorgen rolled his eyes , give a big side and went away to buy the sandwiches .

Jorgen arrived at Cosmo's and Wanda's house.

" Here are your stupid sandwiches, happy now? " Jorgen snapped at Timmy and Chloe

" Don't raise your voice, Jorgen! " Chloe scowled

" Ok, sorry " Jorgen smiled sheepishly while poofing back into his normal clothes. " But it bothers me that the people makes fun of me just because I was wearing a pink hat and a pink T-Shirt "

" Now you understand you I feel when I was younger? " Timmy asked

" Yes, yes I do! " Jorgen replied

" PERFECT! " " Then your done with lesson number # 1 " " But later we're dressing you pink again to see if you totally learned how to control your male chauvinism " Chloe congratulated him

" Agreed with you, Chloe " Timmy agreed

" Me too " " I'm able to change to get my job back, even though it's so difficult " Jorgen agreed too.

" Great Jorgen! " " Next lesson Community Service " Timmy stated

" WHAT?! " " I have to do Commonitian Service? " Jorgen gasped

" Yes " " Spell it with me Jorgen " " It's not commonatian is community service " Timmy spelled it

" Community see... " Jorgen try to spell out the hall with Timmy and Chloe but it didn't.

" Is not difficult " " Community Service " Chloe spelled it slowly

" I can't do it " " And I won't " Jorgen stated

" Okay, then I wish you were with Anti-Jorgen " Timmy wished

" WHAT? " Jorgen exclaimed

POOF!

Jorgen appeared in a little Anti-Fairy Castle, the was macaroni art everywhere.

" Ah the horror!' " " What is this place?! " Jorgen wondered out loud.

An Anti-Fairy that was behind him turned around by his screams and he grinned .

" Jorgen! " " My counterpart what a surprise! " " I never thought you'd come to visit me! " Anti-Jorgen greeted

" I'd never came to visit you! " Jorgen said annoyed

" Oh, really? " " And why are you here? " " What can I help you with? " Anti-Jorgen asked

" Nothing " Jorgen snapped

" You can help me finish these macaroni Anti-Tooth Fairies " Anti-Jorgen suggested " If you accept you'll have to work with me forever! " Anti-Jorgen then smirked

" Ahhhhhh... Macaroni Art! " Unsupportable! " Jorgen exclaimed, raised his little wand and poofed away.

Timmy, Chloe and Wanda were waiting for Jorgen's return.

Jorgen poofed in.

" OKAY, FINE! " Jorgen exclaimed and then he took a deep breath " I'll do the community serrrrrrr... " Jorgen try to spell out the hall word again, but he couldn't .

" Spell out the word, dude! " " It's not so difficult " " Community Service " Timmy glared at Jorgen and spelled the word again.

" Communitaiy Samervice " Jorgen spelled

" Forget get it! " " Let's just get you to do the community service " " But, you're not passing this lesson until you learn how to spell it " Timmy said

" Okay, fine " " Just one question " " Where am I doing the thing that I can't say ? Jorgen asked

" Hmmmmm, let's see " " Who is the most disorganized person I know " Suddenly an idea pop into Timmy's head. He whispered something to Chloe. Then Chloe whispered something to Wanda. Jorgen watched confused. Timmy, Chloe and Wanda look at Jorgen and smirked.

" What? " Jorgen asked confused

" Jorgen, I think I know where you can do community service " Timmy smirked once more.

" Where? " Jorgen asked

" Wanda, please make the call " Wanda grinned and poofed a Fairy phone. And called someone.

" What call? " " What are you guys planning? " Jorgen asked . He was about to say something else but he stopped when he heard Wanda talking.

" Hello, Cosmo " Wanda greteed

" Oh, hi Wanda " " I'm having so much fun! " " It's cool been supreme fairy " " You can do whatever you want " " Play with kids, wear underpants above my pants, now that I mentioned it why do they call them underpants when you clearly wear them on the outside? " Cosmo asked stupidly.

" Uhh..that's great Cosmo " " Look, I need you to mess up that place! " Wanda said

" Oh " " I've already cover the place with chocolate, raspberry syrup and peanut butter " " I think I nedd someone to clean it, ants are starting to eat me! " Cosmo said over dramatically.

" Then I have good news for you ,Cosmo " Wanda said

" What? " " Did you buy potato skins?! " Cosmo asked hoping Wanda buy potato skins.

" Cosmo, you know your totally allergic to potato skins! " Wanda glared

" But, I love potato skins! " Cosmo cried from the other side of the phone.

" Look, Cosmo I called you to say hello and to tell you that I have you an employee that can help you clean " Wanda growled

" Really, is it Mama Cosma?! " Cosmo asked hopefully .

" No " " Do you have to remind about that old lady jer*** ? " Wanda growled

" Ahhh... that's so sweat Wanda " " Is so noticeable that you love her " Cosmo said stupidly

" Cosmo, would you'd like Jorgen to be your employee ? " " At least until he pass the lesson " Wanda asked

" What's an employee? " Cosmo asked stupidly.

" Do you want Jorgen to clean the place? " Wanda asked in other words hoping that Cosmo could understand.

" WHAT?! " Jorgen exclaimed when he heard what Wanda had said

" Jorgen? " " Yeah, sure if he knew how to scream at people then I guess he knows how to clean! " Cosmo replied to Wanda.

" Then why don't you say that to him your self " " I'm putting the phone on speaker Cosmo, so you can tell Jorgen " Wanda said and she put the phone on speaker.

" Jorgen, Cousin! " " I...ummm " " Wanda how do you say when you give someone a contract for the first time? " Cosmo asked forgetting what was that wor d .

" Hire " " The word is hire " Wanda replied

" Okay " Cosmo cleared his throat. " Jorgen, I hired you to clean my place of work " Cosmo stated

" Aren't you supposed to have a cleaning staff for that? " Jorgen asked not wanting to be hire as one of the employees of the cleaning staff.

Timmy, Chloe and Wanda glared at Jorgen.

" Okay, fine " Jorgen sighed

" Yaayyyyyyy " Cosmo cheered and hang up.

" Do I really have to do this? " Jorgen asked Timmy and Chloe

" If you want to recover your job, yes " Timmy replied

" And if you want to demonstrate that you truly changed " Chloe added

Jorgen sighed: " Okay, then "

He and Wanda raised their wands and poof up to Cosmo.

" Hi, guys! " Cosmo greeted cheerfully

" Oh my goodness! " Jorgen exclaimed when he saw how dirty was the place.

It was even more dirty than Wanda mentioned. There was peanut butter and chocolate everywhere. There were also Nachos with Cheese, spiders, old burritos, jelly, cotton candy, ants eating the cotton candy, etc...

" This place is disgusting " " Cosmo, I never kept this place like this when I was supreme fairy " Jorgen frowned at Cosmo

" Yeah , but your organized " Cosmo said

" Yeah, apparently " Chloe said also surprised by Cosmo's disorganization

" I'm cleaning this with magic! " Jorgen stated and raised his wand but Wanda took it.

" Oh, no you're not using magic to clean this " Wanda frowned

" Yeah, and besides if you do that it wouldn't be community service " Chloe added

" Fine! " " I'll do community service " Jorgen finally spell the word.

" Congratulations Jorgen you finally spell the word " Timmy congratulated Jorgen.

" At least, I passed that lesson " Jorgen said and he started to clean the mess.

He then saw his old giant wand. He really wanted his job back and he wanted to change so he can have more friends. So he began to clean .

4 HOURS LATER

Jorgen finished cleaning the mess .

" Enjoyed the job, Jorgen? " Timmy asked watching that Jorgen was panting.

" Noo, but I did it " Jorgen replied

" Well, you've pass 2 more lessons " " This morning we said that we were going to make sure you really learned how to control your male chauvinism " Timmy said

" Yeah " Jorgen said confused

" Well, that means that you're going to go to another place with a pink T-Shirt and hat " Timmy said

" Where? " Jorgen asked nervously

" To earth " " You're going to help us with our homework " " Plus you're going to take us to school for 3 days " " And you're going to enter the school " " But don't get close to Crocker's Classroom he's got a lot of magic tracking devices and he can catch you even though you're big " Timmy replied

" Does that mean I have to stay with you? " Jorgen asked

" Yes " Timmy replied

" Oh, here we go again " Jorgen sighed

" Guys, I wish Jorgen was in a pink T-Shirt again and with a pink hat " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and they poofed Jorgen into pink clothes again.

" And now I wish we were at Earth " Chloe wished

" I have to stay here, so you guys go on ahead " Cosmo said

Wanda and Jorgen raised their wands and poofed away.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 6 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY!**

 **AND MOST OF ALL..**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. JORGEN THE BABYSITTER!

**I'm back, guys. Here's an early update before Friday comes. I'm going to update again this Friday or Saturday, after I watch the new episode . I've received a lot of positive reviews. Thanks for your reviews people. I hope I get reviews in this chapter!**

 **CARTOON: FAIRLY ODDPARENTS**

 **FANFIC: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **CHAPTER: Jorgen The Babysitter**

 **RATED: K+**

 **Written: relm03**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **And now behold, CHAPTER 7!**

Timmy, Chloe and Jorgen appeared in Timmy's Room .

" Okay? " " What am I supposed to do now? " Jorgen asked

" Oh, Timmy! " called

" Oh, no! " " It's dad! " " Guys, quick fish mode ! " Timmy exclaimed to Jorgen and Wanda who raised their wands and poofed to the fishbowl. At least Wanda did. Jorgen poofed himself into a rhino.

" A rhino? " Chloe said

" Yes, the most logical thing for me a rhino, it's manly! " Jorgen said and then he shut his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Wanda glared at Jorgen and poofed him into a fish.

" Awwww.. " Jorgen moaned

Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner entered Timmy's room.

" Oh, Timmy " " Your mother and I are going to Hawaii! " Mr. Turner exclaimed

" Really?! " " Am I going ? " Timmy asked hoping he was going.

" No of course not! " " This is an adult vacation only " " But don't worry, you'll be protected by Vicky! " Mr. Turner replied

" Vicky?! " " Aw, not again dad! " " I've told you a lot of times, she's evil! " " Why did I even bother to say that " Timmy said

" Yeah! " " Why you even bother " " Anyway, we have to go, hope Vicky arrives soon " Mrs. Turner hope

They heard a door knock.

" That must be Vicky! " " Bye, Timmy " " And bye Chloe! " Mr. Turner said goodbye and ran off.

" Chloe, I forgot to tell you that your parents aren't home " " And they also hired Vicky as your babysitter " " So be a good girl " said and ran downstairs saying: " HONEY, WAIT FOR ME ! "

" Oh great, Vicky again! " Timmy growled

" OH, TWERB! " Vicky knocked down the door.

" Hi, little girl " " You're parents also hired me as your babysitter, and since you're Timmy's friend you must know who I am, right? " Vicky greeted Chloe

" Um, yeah? " Chloe replied nervously.

" Okay, then " Vicky started with a low voice " You must that you, MUST DO EVERYTHING I SAY! " Vicky yelled at the end.

" And if I don't want to? " Chloe asked

" You don't want to? " Vicky asked getting even more angry.

" No! " Chloe stated

" Chloe, no! " Timmy exclaimed

" Very well, perfect! " Vicky said , she turned around and give Chloe 2 slaps.

" This one is for challenging me " Vicky screamed and give Chloe another slap.

" Stop right there, Vicky! " Timmy stood in front of her.

" You're not hurting Chloe! " Timmy stated

" Oh, yeah? "

" Yeah "

" Really? "

" Yes, really "

" Oh, yeah? "

" YEAH, I MEAN IT! " Timmy screamed

" Well, if you mean it " Vicky shrugged and then she give Timmy 5 slaps. Chloe was about to defend him, but Vicky slapped her.

" You kids are going to learn to respect Vicky! " She stated

Wanda watched in horror. Jorgen was watching in horror too. Vicky was torturing 2 kids! He can feel his blood boil. He can feel his anger coming. He raised his little wand on the fishbowl. Wanda noticed this.

" Jorgen, what are you doing? " Wanda asked

The Door to the basement opened and Vicky fell into it.

" I'm okay, just a couple of spiders here! " Vicky called

Jorgen and Wanda poofed back into their normal forms.

" Whoa, thanks Wanda! " Timmy thank Wanda thinking that she was the one who send Vicky into the basement.

" Sorry, sport " " But it wasn't me the one who poofed Vicky away, Jorgen was " Wanda said

" Really? " " Jorgen, did you really do that? " Timmy asked surprised

" Yes, yes I did " Jorgen replied

Timmy, Chloe and Wanda applauded to this.

" Congratulations, Jorgen " " You've pass a lesson and you weren't still going to take it " Timmy congratulated Jorgen.

" Really?! " " Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought " " Except for the male chauvinism part " Jorgen said.

" Jorgen, why did you do this without me or Chloe wishing it? " Timmy asked

" Because Vicky was hurting you painfully " Jorgen replied

" That demonstrates that you really care about other human lives and for kids " " That's why we're giving you a new lesson " Chloe said and she whispered something to Timmy and Wanda

" What is it Chloe? " " What are you up to? " Jorgen asked with an suspicious expression in his face.

Wanda poofed away Jorgen's little wand.

" Hey, what gives? " Jorgen frowned

" Jorgen, do you like naughty kids " Timmy smirked

" Umm... no? " Jorgen replied in an interrogation way.

" Well, then it's official Chloe " Timmy said to Chloe.

" Official what? " " What's the plan now? " Jorgen asked

" Jorgen, next lesson, babysitting " Chloe said

" Oh, baby, wha, what?! " " Babysitting! " Jorgen exclaimed

" Oh, yes " " Babysitting! " Wanda smirked

" No, not that! " " I can do anything I don't like as long as I get my job back, but that! " " Not Babysitting! " " Let alone with naughty kids " Jorgen cried

" Sorry, Jorgen but if you want you're job back, this is one of the lessons you have to pass, otherwise you won't get your job back! " Chloe said

" But.. uhh.. is there anything else I can do to replace this lesson? " Jorgen asked hopefully

" No " They simply replied

" I can't do it " Jorgen stated

" You won't do it? " " Remember that you still have to improve your male chauvinism, because of the comment you made earlier " " Remember? " " ' The logical thing for me to be is a rhino, it's manly ' " " Remember, Jorgen? " Timmy asked

" Yeah, I remember and it's not going to be easy to improve that part, but babysitting! " Jorgen replied

" Babysitting is much more important than the male chauvinism, which is why you should take the lesson to go to the male chauvinism lesson again " " You decide to take the lesson or you're never going to recover your job " Timmy said

" But " Jorgen muterred

" Okay, then I guess you don't want your job back " " Come on, Chloe and Wanda I guess we have nothing to do here " Timmy said to Chloe and Wanda and they started to leave but Jorgen stopped them.

" NO, NO, WAIT " Jorgen yelled and then he took deep breath and said

" I'll do it " " But it's going to be embarrassing " Jorgen sighed

" And hard " Chloe smirked

" Oh, boy " " Look, why don't you kids go and play some ' kids ' stuff? " Jorgen suggested

" Oh sure , Jorgen " Chloe said and she, Timmy and Wanda leave the room. Jorgen lay down on Timmy's bed.

" This kids are driving me crazy " " But it's worth it to get my job back " He thought

" Hmmm.. let's see what's in the human world TV " He said

He put on a sports channel.

" Cool! " He exclaimed and watched the TV totally forgetting of what he, Timmy and Chloe had talk about.

But since Timmy and Chloe knew this was going to happen they had a plan.

" Okay, Wanda " " Let's go with the plan " Timmy stated

Wanda smiled and she started to poof Rollercoaster to space, Tower of Terror from Earth to Space, Car racing track, Dangerous Aquarium, hovercrafts , a stadium to play karate with professionals , etc...

" Okay, guys where should we start? " Timmy asked

" Let's go to the aquarium pool " Chloe suggested

" I don't know Chloe, that pool is very deep and you guys aren't big to swim in there " Wanda said

" Who cares, Wanda " Timmy said not caring and they jump into the pool.

Wanda sighed and watched them.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

Timmy and Chloe were still playing happily in the pool with Wanda watching them in human form. This time there was a lot of people playing there ( neighbors, classmates, friends, )

Jorgen was still watching TV. Until a commercial came in.

" Darn it ,a commercial " " I hope they're not as long as the fairy commercials in Fairy World " Jorgen said

 _Commercial_

 _Chet Ubetcha: " This is Chet Ubetcha saying, that this is my best day ever " " In the Turner's and Carmichael's Aquarium_

" Hmmmm.. I'd like to go there " " Wait a minute, Turner's and Carmichael's Aquarium ?! " Jorgen exclaimed

 _" There are the owners of this beautiful aquarium park and all the others park and attractions that are in town " Chet Ubetcha said_

" What?! " Jorgen exclaimed

He looked out the window

" * gasp * , I was supposed to be watching those kids " " Say, isn't that pool a little too deep for Turner and Chloe ? " He wondered.

Timmy appeared in the screen of the TV.

 _" Hi everyone, we invite you to come to our parks and enjoy the day " " Right Chloe? " Timmy said to her partner but she didn't replied_

" Chloe? " " * gasps * " Timmy gasped

Chloe was drowning in the pool.

" Help in drowning! " Chloe try to talk as the waters consume her.

" Oh, no! " Wanda exclaimed. She couldn't do nothing, she was in human form.

" Let's see if I can take her out with my magic " But just then an eagle took her wand away as he flew up to the sky.

Wanda slepped her forehead. Jorgen was still watching from the window.

" Hmmm... what's happening down there? " He wondered

The same eagle that took Wanda's wand away took Jorgen's.

" Hey! " Jorgen said in annoyance . He looked at the TV again.

" Hmmmm... what's happening down there? " Jorgen wondered again.

Chet Ubetcha appeared in the screen.

" This is Chet Ubetcha saying, that the female owner of these parks, Chloe Carmichael , is drowning " Chet Ubetcha said

" And there's no lifeguard " He added

Then the camera turned to the drowning girl.

" * gasps * " " Oh, my gosh! " " I was supposed to be babysitting those kids and I stayed here watching TV! " " Oh, this is my fault " " I have to save Chloe! " Jorgen said and he ran downstairs to the aquarium park.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! " Timmy yelled at Jorgen angrily, but Jorgen just said:

" No, time to talk, I have to save Chloe! " Jorgen stated and he jumped into the pool to save Chloe.

He pick up Chloe she looked like dead.

" Is she dead? " Wanda said nervously and with tears in her eyes

" NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! " Jorgen snapped

" And what are we supposed to do, huh? " Timmy snapped

" Just leave this to me! " Jorgen said

3 MINUTES LATER

Jorgen had tried to revive Chloe in different ways but it still didn't work. Jorgen was starting to feel more guilty and desperate

" Come Chloe, you can't dye " " I know I was an irresponsible babysitter but please don't died! " " I never wished you or anyone " " Please don't die " " You can't " " Please Chloe " Jorgen said sobbing

Suddenly Chloe started to coughed off water.

" That's it, that's it " " I'm with you " " I'm here, Chloe " Jorgen said still sobbing with tears in his eyes.

" We're with you Chloe! " " And welcome back! " Wanda said happy that Chloe didn't died.

" Thanks goodness " Timmy said also happy by Chloe's save

" Oh, what happened? " " The last thing I remember is that I was drowning and " Chloe was interrupted by Wanda.

" Please don't talk to much, darling " " Let's go home, excuse me " Wanda said to the people that were in the way pretending she was Chloe's human mother.

Jorgen leave a big sigh of relief.

Timmy approach to Jorgen.

" You and me, have a very serious conversation to talk about " Jorgen glared at Timmy.

They entered the house and they found Chloe and Wanda. Wanda was in fairy form again.

" Do you realize what could have happened " " Chloe almost died " " You should have never do that wish " Jorgen scowled

" Your the last person to scowl us, Jorgen " " Yes, some of this is our fault but mostly yours " " You were supposed to be our babysitter and you did nothing, just watch TV in my room " " We made those wishes to get your attention and to have fun " " But it didn't work " " It only worked when Chet Ubetcha did the commercial on TV, didn't you? Timmy said angrily

" Ummm.. I'm sorry " Jorgen apologized

" I'm gonna pass you this one, Jorgen " " Today the lessons are over we'll continue tomorrow " " But don't think that your free from this lesson! " " You still have a lot to learn! " Timmy snapped and when upstairs with Timmy.

" Don't worry about Timmy and Chloe, they're just angry! " " But in one part Timmy's right , you were very inresponsable, Jorgen " " I was a human at the moment and I couldn't to nothing because I would have died too " Wanda said

" Yes, Wanda, I know " " I promised I'll be more responsible the next time " Jorgen said

He sighed

" I hope tomorrow is a better day "

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 7 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IN THE MEANTIME PLEASE KEEP READING MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND MOST OF ALL ...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. RESTING AFTER A LONG DAY!

**I'm back, guys. And I'm so sorry if I didn't make my promise of updating Friday or Saturday. But, today I'm back. I received 1 review on the last chapter, and it was positive. I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible. Oh, guys and sorry for my bad grammar.**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 8 : Resting after a long day!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP neither the new character Chloe, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished reading!**

 **And now behold, Chapter 8!**

THE NEXT DAY

Jorgen had slept all night in the Turner's Residence. Since Mr. Turner and were in vacation, Timmy let him sleep in the sofa in the living room.

Timmy's alarm clock rang.

Cosmo and Wanda woke up. They poofed to Timmy's fishbowl.

" Good Morning, Timmy! " They exclaimed

" Good Morning, guys " " Did you sleep well? " Timmy greeted

" Yeah, although I had a nightmare of what happened yesterday " Wanda freaked

" Yeah " " The next time I wish something like that, I'm going to wish for a lifeguard first " Timmy stated

" Your parents aren't home, and it's 10:29 AM " " Why don't you wish for breakfast? " Wanda suggested

" Great idea, Wanda " " I wish for a grilled cheese sandwich " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda poofed a grilled cheese sandwich. Then the clock turned to 10:30AM

" Thanks guys! " Timmy thank.

" Hey why don't we wake up Chloe? " " Today is going to be a long day " Wanda suggested

" Oh, yes " " Jorgen failed yesterday and we have extra work to do " " Talking about Jorgen, where is he? " Timmy wondered

" He's downstairs " " Don't you remember that you let him sleep downstairs? " Wanda asked

" Oh, yeah, right " " He must be up by now " Timmy said

Timmy went downstairs

" Jorgen, where are... " He stopped when he saw that Jorgen was still sound asleep in the sofa.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed up alongside Timmy

" Wow! " " A giant baby is sleeping in Timmy's house " Cosmo said stupidly

" That's Jorgen, Cosmo " Wanda glared

" Hmmmm " " It's pretty late for him to be asleep " Timmy stated

" He must be tired because of what happened yesterday " " Let him sleep, when he wakes up we'll have everything ready for babysitting " Wanda said

" Yeah, Jorgen has to pass that lesson and the male chauvinism lesson " Timmy stated

" Yeah, it's going to be very hard, not even you can manage to teach to be less male chauvinistic " " You were female clothes everyday " Wanda sighed

" And you're the perfect teacher for that " Cosmo added

" No, the perfect teacher for that will be my dad, but he's on vacation " Timmy badmouthed at the end.

" Well, why don't we get Chloe to prepare everything " " We'll wake Jorgen up to cause him headaches " " Let's see if he pass and learn this lesson " Timmy said

" He will " Wanda assured

" Oh, and guys I want you to poof everything away " " And with everything, I mean you know, sporty stuff , tv , etc " Timmy ordered

" Yes, Timmy! " They answered cheerfully.

" Okay, then I wish I was at Chloe's " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and they poofed away.

In Chloe's house

Chloe was alone. Her parents were working and her grandparents didn't want to take care of her. She was having pancakes for breakfast. Chloe knows how to make his own breakfast. Then she heard a poof. Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy appeared

" Guys! " Chloe exclaimed " What are you doing here? " Chloe asked

" Uhh.. we came to bring you with us " " Remember that we still haven't finished giving Jorgen lessons yet " Timmy reminded her

" Oh, yeah, right " Chloe then remembered

" He's still asleep, so we have time to make a mess, before he wakes up " Timmy said

" Isn't it a little late in the morning for him to still be sleeping ? " Chloe asked

" Yes " " But he's exhausted " " He saved your life, he had to clean up the mess in the backyard, etc. " Timmy replied

" Well, at least cleaning the backyard shows that he really learned how to do community service " Chloe said

" Yes " " Now finish your breakfast, so we can make this before he wakes up " Timmy stated.

And so, Chloe finished her breakfast

Somewhere in his dreams, Jorgen was taking care of Timmy and Chloe. If he left them alone Wanda zapp him with her wand.

Timmy and Chloe ran all over the hallway. Jorgen tried to catch them, but then he got distracted when he saw a gym.

" Ohhh... the gym! " " I can't wait to see the faces of the men there when they see my biceps! " Jorgen exclaimed

And he went inside the gym. Meanwhile Timmy and Chloe were still running from him.

" Hey, where did Jorgen go? " Chloe asked as she and Timmy stopped

" Hmm.. I don't know " Timmy replied

Suddenly without noticing a car hit them! They landed on the ground. Timmy and Chloe had bleeding bodies and they have bruises everywhere.

The driver in the car lowered the Car Window. And it was Vicky! Vicky had got her revenge on Timmy and Chloe for challenging her. She laughed evilly and drove away while the 2 dead kids laid on the ground.

3 HOURS LATER

Jorgen got out of the gym feeling proud of himself.

" I was the most muscular man in there " Jorgen gloated

" Ok, now that I'm out, what was I doing before I entered the gym? " He inquired

Jorgen's eyes widened

" Oh, no! " " I totally forgot about Timmy and Chloe! " He exclaimed

He poofed to the Turner's Residence. There he saw 2 coffins with the pictures of Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael . A he also saw a sobbing Cosmo and a sobbing Wanda.

" Uhh.. guys? " " What's going on here? " Jorgen asked

Cosmo and Wanda turned around. Cosmo was still sobbing but Wanda frowned a slapped Jorgen hard.

" Ahh, what's wrong with you? " " That slap hurt " Jorgen said with the hand on his cheek.

" It hurt? " " Then I should give you more... Wanda slapped Jorgen again " and teach you to learn how to be responsible, you're a disgrace! " " BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS " " BECAUSE OF YOUR MALE CHAUVINISM " Wanda took a deep breath and screamed loudly " BECAUSE OF YOU, WE LOST THE 2 HUMANS WE MOST LOVE " " TIMMY AND CHLOE " Wanda calmed down " Because of you Timmy and Chloe died " Wanda finished

" What? " " What are you saying? " Jorgen asked thinking he heard wrong.

" Just what you heard " " Timmy and Chloe died " " And it's all your fault! " Wanda said suffering for their death.

" No, no this can not be! " Jorgen exclaimed

End of Jorgen's Dream

Jorgen woke up startled

He looked around and he give a giant breath of relief. None of this happened

" It's about time you wake up! " Timmy said behind Jorgen

Jorgen turned around

" Turner! " " You almost scared me for live! " Jorgen exclaimed

" Why are you so jumpy? " Timmy asked

" I had a nightmare " Jorgen replied

" You mean a daymare ? " Timmy asked

" That's not even a word, Turner " " And why did you call it daymare? " Jorgen asked

" Look, at the clock " Timmy pointed to the alarm clock .

Jorgen looked, it was 1:30PM!

" Wow, I really overslept there " Jorgen said surprise

" And since you overslept, that means that you're more rested " " Which also means that you're babysitting lesson can be today " Chloe stated

" Yeah, but please don't do something dangerous like yesterday " Jorgen plea

" Oh, don't worry " " Today we're playing at a funhouse " Chloe said

" Okay, that sounds save " " I'll go check on you kids once I'm finished with my breakfast " Jorgen said as he poofed some eggs and bacon.

" Okay " They replied

" Hey, where's the TV? " Jorgen asked

" There is no TV " " There's nothing to distract you from watching us now " Chloe said cheerfully

Jorgen facepalmed

" NOW TO HAVE FUN IN THE FUNHOUSE of doom " Timmy whispered to Chloe at the end. But he said it a little loud.'

" * sigh * " " These kids are going to drive me crazy with this babysitting lesson and the male chauvinism one " " Well, at least they're going to a funhouse of doom " Jorgen said.

Then he realized what Timmy just said a minute ago.

" Wait Funhouse of doom? " Jorgen exclaimed

Jorgen banned the backyard door open.

He saw a funhouse. With crazy mirrors, a lot of hallways with doors, etc...

Jorgen breathe a sigh of relief.

" For a moment there I thought that... OH MY GOODNESS! " He then exclaimed when he looked up.

There was a giant floating castle with chains, bombs, scary Rollercoaster ride of doom, etc... And Timmy, Chloe and Wanda were there. There was also some soldiers that were about to fight them!

" I knew this kids were up to something " Jorgen jumped to fly, but he didn't

" Oh, right " " I forgot that I was the only who doesn't have wings " Jorgen poofed a pair of jetpacks and flew up to save them!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 8 . NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER, I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY. SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR. AND I HOPE I RECEIVE REVIEWS! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE ENJOY READING IT**

 **AND MOST OF ALL...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. A lesson passed!

**I'm back guys. With a new chapter of Jorgen's Worst Nightmare! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! Now I hope you enjoy this one. I love writing this story, it's funny and reflective . I had received a lot of views and reviews in this story! Thank you so much so your reviews, people. I hope I receive more in this new chapter! It makes me feel like I want to add more to the story. If anyone has any suggestions for new lessons for Jorgen, please review! Also guys this chapter is going to be extremely short!**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 9 : A lesson passed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP neither the new characters Chloe, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Written by: relm03.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jorgen landed on the castle. Timmy and Chloe were talking to some soldiers that Wanda had poofed for to them.

" You can not entered this castle " A soldier pointed to Timmy and Chloe

" Why not? " " We created this castle by wishing for it! " " So if you'll excuse us " Chloe said and tried to pass through.

" I SAID NO! "

" Oh yeah? " " And what are you going to do about it? " " Face us? " " Huh? " " Because if it's that, then bring it on! " Timmy stated

" No, we're not going to fight you, but to execute you " The soldier stated

" WHAT?! " Timmy and Chloe gasped

" Take them, boys! " The soldier ordered to the other soldiers .

But before the other soldiers but touch Timmy and Chloe, Jorgen shoot a giant magic laser at them and send them faraway. Then he poofed the castle away . And he glared at Timmy, Chloe and Wanda.

" So you really thought you could fool me with that funhouse " " I'm not an idiot like your husband, Wanda " " And by the way, where's Cosmo? " Jorgen asked

" He went to work " Wanda replied

" Oh right " " I forgot that my cousin had taken my job " Jorgen said sarcastically

" You can have your job back after you're finish learning " " And by the way, you've just pass the babysitting lesson " " You saved us from been killed " " And that's enough to show that you've pass this lesson " " You're next lesson is control of your male chauvinism " Timmy said

" That's the most hardest one " Jorgen said

" Yeah, which is also the one you have to pass, today " Chloe added

" Today? " Jorgen asked

" Yes, today " " We've been over and over again with this lesson and you can't manage to pass it " " And it's time " Chloe replied

" Yeah, and don't worry, you'll pass this lesson because we're going to help you " Timmy added

" How are you going to help me? " Jorgen asked

" The only way I see possible for you to pass this lesson " Timmy replied

" And what's that way? " Jorgen asked

" By making you do Female stuff " " Like makeup, wearing pink clothes, or washing hairs on a Beaty salon " Chloe smirked

Jorgen facepalmed and gulped

LATER THAT DAY

Jorgen was wearing makeup, she looked like a beautiful lady with a man's body.

" Oh, you look beautiful " Chloe said

Jorgen was wearing a pink dressed, makeup, and he had a wig to make him look like a girl.

" Hmmm... you still look a little male " Wanda inspected

" That's because... Jorgen with a low voice and then he raised his voice " I AM MALE! "

" Jorgen! " Timmy glared at him.

Jorgen sighed annoyingly

" Wanda, he's going to look a little like a man because he isn't really a girl you know " Timmy remarked

" We have to make him look a little more female " Wanda said

Then an idea poop into Timmy's head.

" I got it! " " We can make him look like a total female " Timmy exclaimed

" How? " Chloe asked

" Easy " " Wanda, I wish Jorgen was wowan " Timmy wished

Wanda raised her wand

" WHAT?! " Jorgen exclaimed

POOF!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 9 . I KNOW IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT JORGEN'S SECOND LESSON AT MALE CHAUVINISM. LET'S SEE IF PASSES THIS ONE. ANYONE WITH SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **Chapter 9 , done!**


	10. Female Jorgen!

**I'm back, guys. Sorry for not updating on the last 2 weeks, I had other stories to update, but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter; where the kids wished that Jorgen was a wowan, haha! Let's see what Jorgen thinks about this; although I think most of us know what he's going to think. I want to thank the writer ' C.T Genius ' for his/her review in the last chapter. I hope, I receive more reviews in this chapter; I love receiving reviews for my hard work. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; just like you did in the last one. Sorry, if I have bad grammar. As you had noticed, I'm not good at putting commas and semicolons.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and feel free to review or PM me if you want to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for other lessons for Jorgen.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, guys! I want to inform you, that as soon as I'm finish with this fanfic, I'm going to post a new FOP story. That new episode gave me an idea for a new fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Carto** **on: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 10: Female Jorgen**

 **Written by: relm03**

Chapter 10: Female Jorgen 

After the fairy dust cleared, Timmy, Chloe, and Wanda saw a female Jorgen standing right in front of them. She has long white and straight hair, red lipstick, long eyelashes, and long nails; however, she still has musles. Timmy, Chloe and Wanda laughed.

" I smell like wowan perfume " " Please tell me that you didn't turn me into a female fairy " Jorgen said nervously

" Yes, we did " Timmy smirked

" Just look at yourself " Wanda said and she poofed a mirror.

Jorgen looked herself and she gave a girly scream.

" I knew she was going to do that " Chloe whispered to Timmy and Chloe.

" What did you do?! " " You turned me into a wowan! " Jorgen cried

" Hmm.. let's see if you pass your male chauvinism lesson now, Jorgen! " Timmy smirked

" What are you going to do? " " Make people laugh at me?! " Jorgen asked angrily

" No " " We're going to show you to someone " " Someone that loves things like this " Timmy smirked

" Who? " Jorgen asked

" Wanda? " Timmy said with a smirked

Wanda grinned and raised her wand

They appeared in Jorgen's former working place; which was now Cosmo's.

" Hey guys! " Cosmo greeted cheerfully. Then he saw Jorgen.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! " " Jorgen! " " You're a girl! " Cosmo laughed

" This is humiliating " Jorgen groaned to Timmy and Chloe.

" No that is not humiliating, this is humiliating " " Wanda? " Timmy asked Wanda.

Wanda poofed hall Fairy World in front of Jorgen. Everyone laughed and laughed and laughed. They teased Jorgen singing " You're a female, you're a female , you're a female "

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT! " Jorgen shout out of his lungs.

Wanda poofed hall Fairy World away.

" Alright, I get it " " Never be male chauvinist again " Jorgen stated.

" We need to prove it " Chloe said

" How I can I prove it " " So I can get out of this lesson once and for all! " Jorgen cried

Chloe whispered something to Timmy and Chloe.

" What's with the whispering? " Jorgen asked suspiciously

" Jorgen, there's only one way you can pass this lesson " Chloe stated

" What is it? " Jorgen sighed

" Jorgen, I don't usually like this kind of stuff, but why don't you dance ballet in front of us " " But you have you were a ballerina dress " Timmy asked Jorgen

" A ballet dance " Jorgen facepalmed

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OKAY GUYS. HERE'S CHAPTER CHAPTER 10. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW IT SEEMS SHORT,BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!

PLEASE STAY TUNED

PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE THIS STORY

AND REMEMBER...

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! FEEL FREE TO DO IT.


	11. Male chauvinism lesson, passed!

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Jorgen was a female, Hahahahahahahaha! And he still is, in this chapter! I hope you like how Timmy and Chloe are educating Jorgen. The last chapter ended in that Jorgen was going to make a ballerina dance in front of Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda. Let's see how it goes.**

 **And as I always say, sorry for my bad grammar. At least in the last chapter I improve the commas and the semicolons. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! And after you're finish, please review or PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 11: Male chauvinism lesson , passed!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Male chauvinism lesson, passed! 

" I have to dance ballet? " " In front of you? " Jorgen keep asking

" Yes, Jorgen " " You have to dance ballet here, in front of us " " And before you ask if there's something else you can do to pass this lesson, then no " Timmy replied to all of Jorgen's questions.

" Okay, fine " " I'll do it " Jorgen sighed

" Good! " " You just need to come to my house " " Wanda? " Chloe asked Wanda.

Wanda raised her wand and they appeared in Chloe's room.

" Come with me, Jorgen " Chloe said going to her closet

Jorgen followed her.

" I wonder what kind of ballerina dresses Chloe has for Jorgen " Wanda wondered

" Yeah " " She's an a average size like me, I wonder how she could have a ballerina costume for Jorgen? " Timmy wondered

" You know how she is; weird " Wanda said

Chloe come out of her closet without Jorgen.

" Guys, Jorgen is ready too present us the ballerina dance " Chloe said cheerfully

" But it haven't even been 5 minutes since we poof here, and Jorgen's already ready for the ballerina dance? " Timmy asked surprised

" I'm a very good teacher for these things, and I make sure that my students learn at least in 2 minutes " Chloe replied

" Are you sure he's, I mean she's ready? " Wanda asked

" Yes, of course she is " Chloe replied " The only thing I didn't make sure is if she's brave enough to dance in front of you "

" Check that out " Timmy ordered

" Yes, yes I will " " I'll try get her to get out here " Chloe stated

" Okay then go and convince her " Timmy stated

" Wow! " " Jorgen looks pretty like a girl " Cosmo commented

Wanda glared at him.

" It's a wowan, Cosmo " " Not a girl " Timmy corrected

" What? " " Wanda you must take that angry face off, because when you're not angry or naggy, you look pretty " Cosmo suggested

" Do you mean that when I'm angry or naggy I look ugly? " Wanda asked

" Yes, you look hideous " Cosmo replied

Wanda looked away so Cosmo can't see the fire and anger in her eyes.

Then Chloe and Jorgen got out of the closet.

" Oh my gosh " " You look... Hahahahahahahaha ! Timmy started to laugh and Cosmo and Wanda joined in.

Chloe frowned at this.

" Guys, enough! " " We wanted Jorgen to get over the male chauvinism thing, right? " " Well, he's or she's willing to do it " " Let him/her show us " Chloe frowned

" Oh yeah, sorry " Timmy apologize

" Well Jorgen what are you waiting for?! " Wanda asked

" Well, here's goes nothing " Jorgen said nervously

He totally dance like a ballerina. The fairies, Timmy and Chloe were impressed. But Jorgen was just embarrassed.

" That was great, Jorgen " Wanda stated

" Can I please get this ballerina clothes off? " Jorgen asked

" Yes you can " Chloe replied

" And since you finally managed to do something female, you've passed the male chauvinism lesson " " Finally! " Timmy grinned

" Really? " " Yayyyyyyyyyyyy " " Now seriously can you turn me back into a man again? " Jorgen chereed and asked

" Sure " " Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Jorgen was a man again " Timmy wished

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and poof! Jorgen was a man again.

" Now I hope this passed lesson last long, Jorgen " Timmy said

" Oh, don't worry, it will " " So, what's the next lesson? " Jorgen asked

" Oh, you'll see " Timmy and Chloe smirked

Which made Jorgen nervous. What will be the next lesson?

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 11. IT'S BEEN ONLY 3 HOURS SINCE I LAST UPDATED. TODAY I UPDATED 2 CHAPTERS! I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AT 3:56 PM, HERE IN PUERTO RICO. IN AMERICA MUST BE 2:56PM IN THE WEST COAST AND IN THE EAST COST LIKE 12:56PM . I REALLY DON'T KNOW; THE FACT IS THAT I UPDATED IN ONLY 3 HOURS. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL UPDATE SOON!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND REMEMBER TO FEEL FREE AND**

 **REVIEW OR PM ME.**


	12. What?

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm going to bring you, chapter 12. I didn't receive reviews in the last 2 chapters, so I hope I get in this one. Jorgen had finally passed his male chauvinism lesson , so what'll be the next one? Find out in this chapter. Also guys, I think I'm going to finish this fanfic; I've had almost ran out of ideas. I have an idea that could finish this fanfic. So please keep reading and enjoying this fanfic. .**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 12: What?**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own THE FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 12: What?

" Guys, I've learned at lot of things " " What else do I have to learn? " Jorgen asked " I'm not an idiot like Cosmo, you know "

" But being an idiot makes your life less stressful and more fun " " You don't have to grow-up and you have no worries; except for having a son, but there's anything beyond that " Cosmo said cheerfully

" Shut up already, Cosmo " Jorgen ordered

" It's official, Timmy " Chloe whispered

" Okay Jorgen, you're next lesson is simple " " You have to pass a hall day with Cosmo " " Without or anything " Timmy stated

" WHAT?! " " NO, you have to kidding! " Jorgen cried

" Oh, we're not kidding " Timmy smirked along with Chloe.

Jorgen looked at Cosmo, who had stupidly just poofed an alligator.

" Hey friend, aaaaaauch " Cosmo screamed in pain when the alligator bite him.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Jorgen kept screaming until night came and then the day come again.

Jorgen was still screaming. Then he stopped and panted heavily.

" Wow, you break the record, Jorgen " Wanda said looking at a stopwatch.

" No, I'm not done , I just needed a break " He took a deep breath again, but before he could scream again, Chloe punch him.

" Get a rip on it, Jorgen " She frowned

" Is easy " " Just pass the day with him, and you'll see " Timmy said

" You can stand him because you're used to it, but I can't " Jorgen facepalmed

" You won't get your job back " Timmy reminded

" Can't I do something else? " Jorgen asked

" Nop, you have no choice " Timmy and Chloe replied

Jorgen groaned

" Wanda poofed Jorgen and Cosmo to Fairy World " " Cosmo, please call us if he disrespects you or something, okay? " Timmy said

And so Wanda poofed Jorgen back to Fairy World.

" Do you think he'll stand him " Wanda asked

" I know Cosmo, and I also know Jorgen and he's very emotional " " So, he'll stand it " Timmy stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 12. I KNOW IS EXTREMELY SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. LET'S SEE HOW IT GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	13. With Cosmo!

**I'm back guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! It was short but I hope it wasn't bad. Anyway, here I bring you chapter 12.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 13: With Cosmo!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're done reading**

Chapter 13: With Cosmo!

Cosmo and Jorgen appeared in Fairy World.

" Well Jorgen, you can stay here with me! " We could play board games, we could play hide and seek, we could- Cosmo was interrupted by Jorgen.

" Yes, yes, I get it " Just sit down and do your job, " Jorgen said

" Yea, sir! " Cosmo said and went back to work.

" What are you doing? " Jorgen asked when he saw Cosmo rubbing his donut.

" Rubbing this donut, " Cosmo simply replied

" Why? " Jorgen asked unimpressed

" Because is fun, " Cosmo said cheerfully

" * growled * " Everything to you is fun " Seeing me as a female is fun, taking my job is fun, getting your head bumped is fun, everything is fun for you, EVERYTHING! " TO YOU EVERYTHING IS FUN AND GAMES! " But life isn't like that, Cosmo " Sometimes you have to grow-up " You hear me? " Grow-up! " Even your son is more mature than you and he's just a baby " And even though I don't like them, they're even more mature than you! " Jorgen yelled at Cosmo.

" But I thought I was smart enough, " Cosmo said

Jorgen laughed, " Smart? " You think you're smart? " You are the most idiot person I EVER KNOWN, " I mean, how is possible that there could be people so stupid in this world, really " You are one of them, and sincerely, I don't know how Wanda, Timmy, Chloe, Sparky, and even son can stand you, " Jorgen screamed

Cosmo eyes teared up and he went crying to the bathroom.

" Uh, Cosmo I didn't mean to- " But before Jorgen could finish Cosmo yelled

" Go away, go away! " Timmy was right your a bad person, " Cosmo cried

" No, I am not, " Jorgen sighed, " Can you please open the door? " Jorgen asked

" No! " Cosmo replied

" Please? " Jorgen asked again

" No! " Cosmo replied

" Please? " Jorgen asked again

" No! " Cosmo replied

Jorgen sighed; this is going to take a long time.

He passed 30 minutes trying to get Cosmo out of the bathroom until he realizes it was useless.

" Cosmo, since you're not coming out of the bathroom by your own will, I'm going to kick the door down, " Jorgen stated

" No, no! " Cosmo screamed, " I'll open, " He added

Cosmo opened the door.

" Cosmo, can we talk? " Jorgen asked

Cosmo nodded

" No, no, not in the bathroom; out here, " Jorgen said

Cosmo flew out of the bathroom.

" I just wanted to say: ' I'mmm soeriorrrrrrrrrrr..., " Jorgen tried to spell out the word, but he couldn't

" I'm sorry, Jorgen, but I don't understand what you're saying, " Are you insulting me again? " Cosmo asked with teary eyes

" NO, NO! " I just want to sayyyyyyy sssssss, " Jorgen tried to spell out the word again

Cosmo raised his eyebrows,

" You want a cookie? " Cosmo asked

" No, I don't want a cookie, I just want to say Sooorrrrr..., " Jorgen couldn't spell out the word

Timmy, Chloe, and Wanda appeared

" Spell out the word, " Timmy demanded

" I can't, " Jorgen cried

" Yes, you can, come on, " We won't be here all the time to help you, you're almost done and I don't want you to fail ! " Chloe stated

" Ummm, I'm, I'm, sorry, " Jorgen finally spelled out the word

" Okay our work here is done " We're out of here, Wanda, " Timmy stated

Timmy, Chloe, and Wanda poofed out.

" Yayyyyyyy, " You're sorry! " Cosmo embraced Jorgen into a huge. But Jorgen carefully broke it.

" Umm, yeah " Please forgive me " It just too hard for me to change from who I am, " Jorgen said

" Wanda says that sometimes you have to make- " Umm, what's that word? " Cosmo asked

" Effort, the name's effort, "Jorgen replied

" Yeah, that, " Cosmo remembered

" Um Cosmo, I know I never had treated you well, and I'm very sorry for that, really, " Jorgen apologize

" That's your personality, Jorgen " You're always so sweet and attendant to us, " Cosmo said stupidly

" Uh, yeah, " Jorgen said

" Hey, do you want to some chocolate milk? " Cosmo cheerfully poofed up some chocolate milk

" Ummm? " Jorgen looked at Cosmo, his cheerfulness was back, and he really didn't want to ruin that again.

" Sure, " Jorgen replied

Cosmo cheered and they went to talk a little.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **AFTER ALMOST A MONTH LATER, I BROUGHT A NEW CHAPTER! I KNOW I USED TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT I'M LATELY BUSY WITH A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND STUDIES. ALSO, I WAS WORKING ON OTHER STORIES AND I DIDN'T REALLY HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE IT. I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END, GUYS SO,**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	14. The Greatest News Ever!

**I'm back, guys. I'm going to finish this story soon! I have really enjoyed writing this story! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter yet, but it's getting close.**

 **From this chapter, the chapters are going to be short!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen's Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 14: The Greatest News Ever!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished**

Chapter 15: The Greatest News Ever!

Jorgen passed the whole day with Cosmo. As surprisingly as it sounds, he really had a good time with him. Now that Jorgen wasn't trying to be the best he realize that Cosmo could be a fun.

Jorgen poofed up to Timmy's room.

" Hey, Jorgen " We saw you on this monitor, " Chloe stated

" You were spying on me? " Jorgen asked

" No, we were not spying on you, we were just watching how is your progressing going, " Timmy replied

" Well, I had a lot of fun with Cosmo, " Jorgen stated, " I never thought someone could have fun with him, " He added

" You just have to see the bright side to things, " Chloe said

" Yes, that is why you saw that even though Cosmo is an idiot, he could be fun, " Wanda stated

" Yes, although he sometimes could be a headache, he's fun, " Timmy stated

" Yeah, " Jorgen sighed, " I've always underestimated him, " He added

" Yes, have, but now you've learned, " Wanda said

" Jorgen, you had shown that you've really changed a lot and that you're regretful for all of you had done, " Timmy stated

" So, we made a decision, " Chloe stated

" What is it? " Jorgen asked

" We're giving you your job back, " Timmy replied

" Really? " Jorgen asked

" Yes, really, " Timmy replied

" Yayyyyyyyy, yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, " Jorgen cheered

" As long as you keep your attitude because we're giving you your job back, but that doesn't mean that you're going to act like you used to act before, " Chloe warned

" Sure, I promise, " Jorgen promised

" I hope you keep your promise, " Timmy said

" You're going to receive a terrible scowl when you tell the fairy council that Jorgen's sleep that day was caused by you, " Wanda warned

" Yes, we know, Wanda, " Timmy said

" We're going to tell the Fairy Council tomorrow, " Chloe stated

" Now, we're going to sleep because it's late, " Timmy added

" But, why can you do it now? " Jorgen asked

" Because it's late like we told you, " Chloe reply, " Don't worry, Cosmo will be in charge tonight, " Chloe said

" Okay, " Jorgen grinned

" Go to sleep, Jorgen " It's late, " Timmy hopped onto his bed and doze off.

Jorgen went to sleep excited about tomorrow.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 14. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Nerves increasing!

**I'm back, guys! Here's another chapter of this reflective story. So Jorgen' getting his job back, huh? Yes, he is! Let's find what'll happen in this chapter.**

 **Cartoon: Fairly OddParents**

 **Fanfic: Jorgen Worst Nightmare**

 **Chapter 15: Nerves increasing!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished.**

Chapter 15: Nerves increasing!

THE NEXT MORNING AT 5:00AM,

" Turner, wake up! " Today is the day I get my job back! " Jorgen shouted at Timmy's ear.

" Can it wait? " It's 5:00AM in the morning, " Timmy yawned

" No, it has to be now, or I'm going to have a heart attack! " Jorgen exclaimed

" Nothing is going to happen to you anyway; you're immortal, " Timmy reminded

" But I., " Jorgen muttered

" You wait, or you won't get your job back, " Timmy said

" I'll wait then, " Jorgen sighed

2 HOURS PASSED.

7:00AM,

Timmy's alarm clock rang. He and his fairies woke up.

" Good Morning, guys, " Timmy smiled

" Good morning, Timmy! " Cosmo and Wanda said good morning.

" Well, finally, " Jorgen exclaimed

" What's wrong, Jorgen? " Wanda asked

" I've been waiting for 2 hours for all of you to wake up, 2 HOURS! " Jorgen cried

" Calm down, you're overreacting, " Timmy stated

" I am not overreacting; I'm just impatient, desperate, " Jorgen remarked

" Well, calm down because we still have a few things to do before going to Fairy World, " Timmy advised

" A few more things? " What kind of things? " How many of them? " Jorgen asked

" Well, in the first place I need to change from my PJ'S to my normal clothes, brush my teeth, have breakfast, brush my teeth again, go and get Chloe, go to school, return home, and THEN we'll go to Fairy World, " Timmy replied

" WHAT?! " THAT'S A WHOLE DAY, " Jorgen cried

" Well, a whole day you'll have to wait then, " Timmy stated

" Control your nerves, Jorgen; you're going to have a heart attack, " Wanda advised

" Yeah, you're acting like me, " Cosmo said in a cheery tone

" Exactly, " Timmy added

" Ok, sorry, " I just can't wait to get my job back, " Jorgen stated

" Well, you have to be patient, " Don't worry, it's just a question of hours, " Timmy stated

" Yeah, you'll just have to wait! " Wanda stated

" Well, now if you excuse me, I have an ordinary day to live, " Timmy stated and went downstairs

Jorgen sighed. He wasn't sure he could wait a whole day to get his job back.

" Oh, what the heck? " I have endured more things than this, " Jorgen said

He sat in Timmy's bed trying to stay relax.

8 HOURS LATER,

Timmy and Chloe had finally arrived from school.

" What happened to you? " You look like you been waiting for us for 2.000 years, " Chloe said to Jorgen

" It is like waiting for that quantity of time, " Jorgen said

" You didn't have to turn my bedroom into a haunted abandoned place, so you can show us how impatient you are, Jorgen, " Timmy stated

" That's only for this occasion, " Jorgen said

" Yes, I know, " Timmy said

" Alright, let's get this over with, " COSMO, WANDA! " Chole called them.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed up.

" We wish we were at The Fairy Council, " Timmy and Chloe wished

" But Jorgen will stay here of course; I don't want him embarrassed us in front of the fairy council with his excitement attacks, he'll just resemble Cosmo, " Timmy added

" You'll stay here with me, Jorgen, " Cosmo said in his stupid statement.

" Alright fine, but hurry up, please, " Jorgen said

" We'll hurry up0, alright, " Timmy stated before he, Chloe, and Wanda disappeared

" Do you want a donut? " Cosmo asked

" Where did you get that? " Jorgen asked

" From the toilet, " Cosmo pointed to the toilet

" No thanks, " Jorgen replied

Timmy, Wanda, and Chloe appeared in the fairy council; the Fairy Council were very surprised to see them there.

" You? " One of the councilors asked

" Yes, us, " Timmy replied, " Can we talk for a minute? " Timmy asked

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 15. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M GOING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
